


【赫海】Your tiger loves u

by Nuitonight



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuitonight/pseuds/Nuitonight
Summary: ※一個舊文片段※請依分級制度判別肉文，此篇無肉
Relationships: Lee Hyukjae/Lee Donghae
Kudos: 4





	【赫海】Your tiger loves u

**Author's Note:**

> 聽Colde的your dog loves you的時候，忽然想起來這篇，雖然只是小片段，但當初寫得蠻開心的。

當雨一點一點地打在落地窗上，李東海用力地嗅了嗅幾口，潮濕的氣味、該是雨水的味道，他想，梅雨季來了。

李赫宰伸長了腿，斜臥在沙發上，電視上撥放著大頭企鵝手舞足蹈的兒童動畫，他忍不住挪開一隻腿，按住李東海晃動的腳。  
「遙控器給我。」  
看向李赫宰的一雙大眼睛不明所以。  
「不看嗎？」  
投以回去的眼光也帶著不明所以，李赫宰笑開了嘴、坐起身，將他的男人拉近，並伸手繞過腰，試圖摸走那人手上的遙控器。  
「你什麼時候開始對兒童動畫有興趣了？」  
「啊、我就突然想看嘛！」  
握著遙控器的手更緊了，像是想掌控全世界一樣。  
「那你告訴我，你現在是想看Pororo、仲夏夜之夢、還是外面的雨啊？」  
懷裡的人思考許久，終於將膝上的書用書籤線做好標記，並闔上它，放在桌上。  
「好的，那現在剩下二選一囉？」  
他偏過頭看著，接著、他聽見電視螢幕熄了光，李東海一個轉身，便跨在他腿上坐著，一下鑽進他懷裡，連帶著遙控器一起。  
「欸、你什麼意思？」  
質問的語氣是帶著笑和無可奈何的，李東海不僅沒回應他，還在他胸前哼起了歌。  
「什麼啦？不看雨了嗎？」  
胸前的大男孩安靜下來，並開始說話，隔著絲質睡衣還能感受到鼻腔輕微的共振打在上面，那是他的大寵物唯一的請託。

「睡午覺，陪我。」

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm，雖然不知道李東海會不會有這種舉動，但多工看起來更像金鐘雲會做的事。  
> 好比說一邊看書一邊喝咖啡一邊滑手機一邊看電影之類的。


End file.
